1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to an event-based image processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing broadly refers to processing of all types of information input or output in a form of an image, and may include, for example, a task of processing a picture or a moving image, and the like. Most image processing techniques may employ a method of applying a standard signal processing technique to an image while regarding the image as a two-dimensional (2D) signal.
An image sensor refers to a device which senses input data for image processing, and may include, for example, a photoelectric conversion device corresponding to a circuit integrated using a technology for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and the like.
A line image sensor and an array image sensor are generally used. The line image sensor corresponds to a one-dimensional (1D) image sensor used for a facsimile or a copy machine, and the array image sensor corresponds to a 2D image sensor used for a television camera or a digital camera.
The line image sensor may include optical diodes disposed in a row to detect light and generate electrons. The line image sensor may scan a target object, for example, a document or a picture, in a direction perpendicular to a sensor line in order to acquire a still image of a region having an area.
The array image sensor may include optical diodes arranged two-dimensionally. Since the array image sensor may acquire the entire image of a screen at a single time, the array image sensor may be used to acquire a moving image, for example, a video.